Pike's Adventures
by brells92
Summary: Meet Pike. He's a wild Squirtle that will do anything to avoid being captured. But after a close call get-away from a young Trainer determined to catch him, Pike realizes it's time to sink or swim... through poo.


Hi. I'm brells92. This is the first chapter in what I hope becomes a long and entertaining adventure.

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter One: Garbage

* * *

I trudged along the beach, picking up any stray piece of garbage I encountered. To the occasional human that crossed my path, I imagine I looked rather pissed off. Well, there's a reason for that, because in fact I was _very _pissed off.

Ever since I hatched from my egg, alone and cold on this beach, I've watched as more and more humans started to come and populate the area. Normally, I wouldn't have minded, as long as they didn't disturb my cave. Live and let live, you know? But along with the humans came a lot of noise, a lot of ruckus, and worst of all, a lot of pollution.

Seeing the beach littered with trash was like a crack in my shell. I couldn't live with it! Now I know, picking up the junk wasn't really my responsibility, but it didn't look like the humans were going to fix the problem any time soon. If I wanted to see results, I had to create them myself. I would be the hero of this beach!

Unfortunately, it was only this morning that I had come to this valiant conclusion. Coupled with that, I soon discovered that it was going to be _a lot _harder for me to comb the entire beach then I had originally thought. Plus, every time I picked up a piece of the blasted junk my hands got sticky. Each new piece made me either stinkier or stickier. Neither of which I was okay with. All of these factors equaled one angry Squirtle.

After a while of working, I zigzagged in-between the carefree humans on their stupid bright beach towels and discarded all my collected trash into the bin, which was located in a shaded, roofed off picnic area. The tiled floor felt good after standing in the hot sand and I decided it was an appropriate way to finish my work for the day.

I'd like to tell you that I'd swept the entire beach, vanquishing every piece of litter I saw. I'd like to say that I restored the natural beauty of the sand and water to the area. I'd also like to tell you that I worked for so long the Moon was now sitting high and proud in the sky.

The truth is that I'd been working for about ten minutes, but hey, I was exhausted. The sun was still blasting the ground with its heat and humans were still buzzing about everywhere. Which reminded me: I had to keep a look out for the ones they called "Trainers". If you weren't careful, they would come and take you away in these little red and white balls. I don't know exactly what happens once they have you, but word in the water is that they force you to fight other Pokemon for shiny little pieces of metal.

Needless to say, I didn't want to find myself sucked into one.

Looking around, I spotted a very young looking fellow staring right back at me. His cloths were a ridiculous blend of colors, starting with a dark green cap. I could tell the thing was too big because it kept sliding down over his eyes, causing him to have to readjust it every few seconds. Under the hat I could see shaggy light brown hair framing a pale round face. Just below his eyes there an explosion of freckles and a small nose. The nervous look on his face told me he wasn't an experienced Trainer. He also wore an orange jacket (which seemed ridiculous to me in this heat) over a light brown shirt. Light blue pants covered the lower part of his body and on his feet were a pair of white sneakers.

It took me about three seconds to take all of this in. While I had been observing, he'd been fiddling with something on his waist. The Trainer looked from me to his belt back at me, finally removing what he wanted. He held it up and the little thing expanded in his hands. A red and white sphere, with a small circle in the middle. Shoot, it was one of those capturing devices!

He cocked back his arm, ready to throw, and I remember two things happened at once.

One: I turned around, flailed my arms crazily, and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction (I vaguely recall screaming at the top of my lungs, but that's not really important).

Two: the Trainer shouted "Go Pokeball!" and launched it at me.

I raced forward and couldn't help but look behind me. By now the red and white of the ball had mixed together to form a pink blur. There was no way I could outrun this thing. It would slam into my shell any second now.

I brought my head back around to see just where I going and noticed a clear little water bottle right where I about to place my foot. As I stepped down on the plastic (I think that's what the Humans call this material) I slid for a while before completely loosing my balance and crashing to the ground.

Just above me, where my head had been seconds before, the Pokeball slammed into a picnic bench and burst open. A weird red light lashed out and missed my tail by inches. I didn't know exactly what the laser beam would do, but I had a feeling I didn't want it to touch me.

Ironic, huh? Saved by the garbage I had once hated.

I dodged the remaining Humans and picnic benches and jumped back into the warm sand. It was a harder to run and I knew I would never make it back to the water in time, but I had a plan.

I'd seen the humans go into these mysterious tall blue boxes for varying amounts of time. Most of the time they would bring books or other pieces of paper in with them, but that's not the point. The point is, when they went in there, the other humans left them alone. Maybe if I go in there this Trainer will leave me alone too!

I continued along the beach, heading for the boxes. There were long rows of them, so I could take my pick. While I was mentally preparing for the next step in my escape, I accidentally slammed into a kid. That wouldn't have matter that much had I not completely destroyed his very detailed, very elaborate sand castle. Oops. While he went into a tantrum, I untangled myself from his beach towel. Then I was off again.

Behind me I heard the Trainer's voice. "He's heading for the Porta-Potties! Someone stop him!"

Another Pokeball zoomed by my head.

Porta-Potties, huh? Weird name for these things. I would have just called them Blue Boxes. Leave it to Humans to make things complicated.

When I got to the first one with an open door, I slammed it shut and moved the little latch. It looked like it would stop the door from opening so I knew it was a good move. Sinking to the floor, I tried to catch my breath and took a frightened look around. By now, the Trainer was beating on the entrance way, trying to find a way in. I knew the lock would hold up for a little bit but not for long. I also knew I had to keep moving, but there was no other way out of the tall box.

Ahead of me the floor rose straight up about three feet. With a little effort I pulled myself to the top and took another look around from my new vantage point. I still didn't know exactly what it was the Humans did in here, but I didn't care, I was using it as a hiding spot.

"Don't worry," I told myself. "You're going to make it out of this."

While my willpower was strong, the door was not. I could tell it was getting weaker and weaker as the boy continued to pound on it.

I needed a new plan. I needed a new hiding spot. I needed something, anything...

There! At my feet sat a tiny little hole, just big enough for me to slide in through. Right then the door exploded open and the boy tumbled in, but I was already in the air, making my get-away. As I fell into the darkness I locked eyes with the Trainer and noticed he had the most peculiar look on his face...

I smiled. "That's defeat for ya, kid. Sorry."

Oh how very, very wrong I was.

I landed in something soft, warm and mushy. A pretty decent entry, in my opinion. Too bad no one saw it. Oh well, I still needed to find a way-

My nose wrinkled up in horror.

"Holy mother of Mew!" I screamed. "What is that smell!?"

* * *

Review, please. I get inspiration from you guys.

Smiley-face.

* * *


End file.
